Zombie plan
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Crack : Le Smoker a une idée pour piéger ENFIN les survivants. Il explique tout au Hunter, qui évidemment n'y comprend pas grand chose, sauf la partie où il massacre un survivant pour en faire son prochain repas...


Titre : Zombies plan

Auteur : Andersandrew

Fandom : Left for Dead (campagne Death Toll)

Rating : T (parce que les zombies sont vicieux, et Francis raciste et misogyne dans cette fanfiction)

Disclaimer : Jeu développé par Valve Corporation. Pas par moi.

* * *

Smoker n'est jamais loin. Les survivants s'en rendent compte et essaye

d'agir en conséquence mais tout ne se passe pas forcément pour le mieux,

les zombies étant parfois plus malin qu'eux.

bNotes :/b Merci pour ce prompt, aimable anonyme. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Bon, c'est de l'humour, et j'ai bien peur que les survivants soient particulièrement OOC, surtout, surtout Francis. J'espère que ce sera drôle quand même. J'adore Francis hein.

« Ch'ai les crocs. » marmonna le Hunter en mâchonnant un vieil os.

Les autres infectés le regardèrent d'un œil morne, hormis le Smoker qui fumait gentiment sa clope par là. Il s'approcha, intéressé.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des survivants étaient dans le coin. Ça te dirait de monter un plan pour les avoir ?

Le Hunter lui jeta un regard aussi vide que celui des morts vivants habituels.

Le Smoker poussa un soupir agacé en levant ce qu'il restait de ses yeux au ciel, exhalant un nuage de fumée par la bouche.

- Un plan. Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ?

- Comme quand je me planque dans un arbre pour leurs tomber dessus par surprise, pour les déchiqueter, les étriper, les éventrer ?, demanda l'autre en se pourléchant les babines.

Son interlocuteur frissonna et eut un mouvement de recul. Il était néanmoins impressionné par cet effort de vocabulaire de la part de ce qu'il avait toujours considéré plus ou moins comme une petite racaille à capuche sans envergure.

- Ouais, c'est un peu ça. En un peu plus élaboré, cela dit.

L'arrivée à Riverside fût mouvementée pour les quatre compagnons. Louis avait quelque peu perdu son sens de l'humour après s'être fait sérieusement blessé par un Tank. Heureusement, Zoey s'est empressée de le soigner, réduisant l'hémorragie.

Francis le vannait :

- Notre minorité ethnique a bien failli disparaître. On aurait été obligé de te remplacé par un p'tit asiat tout moche. Je préfère autant pas.

Ils entendirent la toux d'un Smoker.

- Attention, s'exclama Bill, toujours prêt. Il y a un Smoker dans les parages...

- Genre, on est sourd, grogna Francis entre ses dents, cherchant déjà sa cible du regard.

- Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça ?, gronda le Hunter avec agacement.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un les distrait pendant que moi, je les attaque.

- Et p'rquoi c'pas moi qui les attaque, d'abord ? Je sais très bien attaquer...

- Pas tant que ça, répliqua le Smoket avec un sourire un brin condescendant – enfin, si son visage pouvait encore avoir une expression, c'est celle-ci qu'il aurait. Si ça avait été le cas, ça fait longtemps que tu les aurais eu, non ?

Le Hunter se renfrogna.

- C'est bon, dégage de là.

- Là-bas, regardez !, s'écria Zoey en pointant une silhouette prostrée dans un coin à une centaine de mètres.

- Une Witch ?, demanda Louis, effrayé.

- T'inquiète mon mignon, si c'est une Witchette, je m'en vais te la dégommer en deux sec', se vanta Francis en brandissant sa mitraillette.

- Non, elle est différente, déclara la jeune femme du groupe en avançant. Elle porte des vêtements, on dirait...une vieille robe victorienne, avec de la dentelles. Il s'agit peut-être d'une vieille dame.

- Ou d'une gothique ?, suggéra Louis.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle viendrait foutre là, hein ?, marmonna le plus âgé du groupe en mordillant son cigare.

- Je ne sais pas !, s'exclama Zoey avec agacement. Ce n'est qu'en allant voir que...

- Moi je dis, on la bute, et basta !, tenta d'imposer la tête brûlée de la bande.

- Idiot ! Et s'il s'agit d'une vraie personne, tu...

- T'as pas écouté le vieux schnock, ma jolie ? Ça peut PAS être un vivant. C'est forcément un mort. Une Witch ou dieu sait quoi d'autre encore.

- Si c'était une Witch, elle pleurerait !, justifia la brunette.

- Mais si c'est une autre sorte d'infecté, on se fera attaquer, et quelqu'un pourrait y laisser la vie, dit Bill, ferme. Et Louis est déjà bles...mais d'ailleurs, où est-il ?

Les trois survivants, qui s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés les uns des autres pour discuter, se retournèrent.

Plus aucun black à cravate rouge dans les parages.

- Oh mon dieu !, s'exclama Zoey. Où est-il ? Louis ? LOUIS ?

- Chut !, grogna Bill. Tu vas rameuter la horde.

- Mais Louis...Louis a disparu !

- Et difficile de le voir, dans le noir, se moqua Francis.

- Tu es vraiment..., grinça la jeune fille en serrant les poings, furieuse.

- Quoi donc, ma poupée ?

- Infâme. Et je ne suis pas ta poupée.

- Bah, vu que le black est mort, tu n'as plus trop le choix. C'est moi ou le vioc...mais il est où, ce con ?

Zoey écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh mon DIEU ! BILL ? BIIIIIILL ? LOUIIIIIIS ?

- Bon dieu !, rugit Francis qui commençait à perdre son calme.

L'arme à la main, il avança vers la silhouette accroupie et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Hey, toi...

Le Hunter emperruqué et en robe se retourna avec un grand sourire plein de dents et se jeta sur lui en ronronnant.

- HIIIIIIIIII !, hurla Zoey en tirant tout azimut.

La langue du Smoker s'enroula autour de son cou, étranglant ses cris.

- C'était un véritable festin, je suis enchanté du résultat de notre collaboration, déclara le Smoker, affalé dans l'herbe en train de se fumer une petite cigarette après le repas copieux qu'ils venaient de déguster.

- Burp !, répondit le Hunter, la bouche couverte de sang et le ventre ballonné sous sa robe.

- Au fait..., lança son camarade enfumé en faisant tourner un béret militaire sur son index.

Le Hunter releva la tête, croisant le regard du Smoker qui brillait comme les braises d'un mégot de Marlboro.

- Tu sais que t'es presque mignon dans cette tenue ?

Les grondements du Hunter et les piaillements rauques du Smoker se faisant massacrer résonnèrent dans la vallée. Mais les nombreux zombies la hantant n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.


End file.
